How We Ended Our Summer Vacation
by Moroxm
Summary: Nikki,Naomi,KK,nikkis brother matt,and his best friend all get sucked into kingdom hearts.little do they know that they'll find love and help save the universe from a new evil enemy.Summary sucks but story is better.SXK RikuXOC CloudXOC DemyxXOC AxelXOC
1. Live Your Destiny?

**Yay! This is our first real joint story that we have all completely agreedon! I'm Nikki, and this is a story about Naomi, KK, my brother, his best friend, and I getting sucked into the Kingdom Hearts series. It will be different from others of its kind though. Please no flames!**

_**Nikki's P.O.V.**_

"Nikki! Matt! Alex, Naomi, and KK are here. Stop playing Kingdom Hearts for a moment." My mom shouted from the kitchen. My younger brother and I ran to the door grabbed our friends out of the late August heat, and headed down to the leather couch in our basement that was sitting in front of the giant big screen TV that took up an entire wall. It was currently hooked up to our Kingdom Hearts 2 game, and I delivered the final strike to Xemnas. The ending cutscene came on, and we watched Sora & Riku return to Destiny Islands. I handed Alex the controller, figuring him and Matt would want to start the next save slot from the beginning. Alex went to the main menu and called out to me. "Nikki! Should I click load game, new game, or live your destiny?"

Live your destiny?! Huh, did we unlock something? "Umm… try live your destiny." I decided. I watched as he clicked on it, and then something happened- a swirling green vortex opened out of the TV and pulled in Alex who was holding Matt's arm. "Keep holding onto each other!" I called to the boys; Naomi, KK, and I were getting sucked in and we grabbed hands. "Friends forever! No matter what!" We yelled in unison as we were sucked into the portal. We landed in a dark area with a mosaic floor tiled to look like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Matt and Alex were nowhere in sight. At least they're together, I sighed to myself.

A deep ominous voice rang out of nowhere telling us to make a choice. Huh a choice? Then I realized- this was the beginning scene from Kingdom Hearts, the scene where you get your fighting style and abilities. We were in Kingdom Hearts! As I told my friends this, they squealed too, and we noticed the weapons in front of us. I instantly grabbed the sword and discarded the shield. Naomi grabbed the sword and discarded the shield as well. Finally, KK grabbed the shield and discarded the staff. When I shot her a questioning look, she responded with: "Magic is of no use to me, I'd rather be safe." We walked up to a Cinderella mosaic floor, and saw clothes lying there.

I surveyed the clothing before me very carefully. I finally decided on a black cut off halter, tight black pants with a chain belt, and black combat boots. My strawberry dirty-blonde hair was magically pulled up into a high ponytail, and I held the sword in my hands. I stood at 5'7", and I was very skinny for my height and had perfect curves. I had always been a great athlete, and I had never before lost in a fight; I could only hope my athletic skills would come in handy here. And magic sounded like fun.

Naomi went next, as she picked out her outfit. She settled on a short black kimono, light blue sofee shorts, and running sneakers. Her hair was magically transformed into stick straight black locks with dark purple highlights. She was around 5'5", and she was of a regular build. She was a thinker, okay at fighting, and she would probably be good with the magic. She was loyal until the end, and valued friendship over everything.

KK went last, but she definitely found an outfit to suit her sportier style. She was in loose purple pants that would allow movement, a tight red t-shirt perfect for hiding stains, and a pair of plaid converse. KK was the same height as Naomi, and her hair remained a light mahogany as it formed into a twist on her head. Her body's build was also like Naomi's, but she was completely different personality wise. She was amazingly fit and speedy. She was smart, and the kind of person you could always depend on in a fight or for advice. Naomi and KK were both 15, and we were due to start school next week. I would turn 15 in another 2 weeks, during early September.

The ominous voice told us our destiny was about to begin and that we would find Matt and Alex later. My friends and I grabbed hands again as we felt the sensation of falling. We heard a clunk!, and then we fell into warm salty water, an ocean. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching us as we tried to sit up. I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I was picked up bridal style, and I heard a deep, soft male voice asking me if I was alright. I would know that voice anywhere- it was Riku! I opened my hazel eyes, and they met with the most gorgeous aquamarine eyes anyone has ever seen. I nodded, and he set me down.

"I'm Nikki. Thanks for saving me." I said in almost a whisper. (My voice still wasn't completely back yet.) "Your welcome, any time. My name's Riku." He smiled at me. "I know who you are." I said, as I went to put my hand in my pocket. Instead, I felt a strange and unfamiliar bag; I reached in and pulled out a note: _This can summon and return any items from your world_. I smiled to myself. "How do you know who I am?" asked Riku. "In my world, you're a videogame character. I know it sounds hard to believe, but I have proof." I reached into my bag and summoned the Kingdom Hearts games. I handed them to him, and his look turned to awe. "I'm a video game character in your world?" he asked. I nodded, and then went over to my friends.

"Nikki! We got saved by Sora and Kairi! And you got saved by Riku, he's so awesome… and I think he likes you!" Naomi gushed. I looked back to Riku who looked as though he was still trying to grasp the idea that back on Earth, he was only a video game character. "Nams-focus! Matt and Alex are lost somewhere in this universe, all by themselves. Sure Matt is a black belt and Alex is nearly one too; but Matt only turned 12 two weeks ago, and Alex won't be 12 until nearly November. They're just kids, and they're our responsibility! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if anything happens to them? We need to find what world they're in and rescue them before we can focus on boys. Okay?" I explained to my excited friend. "Nikki! You know I don't like to be called Nams. And I know you've said it's only because there are no other nicknames for Naomi, but still! Anyways, I guess we can put off boys until we find Alex and Matt. But then I'm going to go gaga over all the hotties we pass!"Naomi stated.

KK was walking towards the trio of heroes, and we followed close behind. She approached Sora and began to speak, "We need to find some people, can you help us?" "Probably, who and why though before we agree to anything. We don't want to help find lost organization members."Sora replied. "My younger brother Matt and his best friend Alex got sucked into the portal before us and we got separated from them. Matt celebrated his 12th birthday 2 weeks ago, and Alex is still 11. They take karate, but they're still only kids and can't win against people with weapons. We need to make sure they're okay and look after them. Can you help us find them?" I pleaded. Sora nodded, "We'll leave after midnight. We'll head to Radiant Garden first so that Merlin can use a locator spell to find your brother and his friend." Then Sora, Riku, and Kairi went off to get prepared for the journey, leaving the three of us alone on the beach.

Naomi used the firaga on a pile of drift wood we had gathered to start a bonfire. I summoned some marshmallows from the bag; and some chocolate too. We were about to make s'mores when Riku came back. He sat down next to me, at the end. "Sorry about your brother and his friend. Don't worry, you'll find them. Sora, Kairi and I all found each other eventually." I smiled at him, and then thought about my friend Bri; she would have loved to be near all this magic. All of a sudden I felt my bag move- was it a snake?! Oh god I'm terrified of snakes! I dropped the bag to the ground and ran to the other side of Riku. Naomi and KK went off to find Sora to help save us from the moving bag.

"Ow! You didn't need to drop me so hard!" A familiar voice shouted from the bag. "Bri? Is that you?" I asked in confusion. She jumped out of the bag and then started to bounce up and down. "Ooh, where are we? This is a pretty beach, and you have a sword?! And I just came out of a bag- magic!" Bri squealed. Uh oh, why was she this hyper? She went over to Riku and started playing and messing with his hair as she burst into song. "PRETTY HAIR! SHINY HAIR! PRETTY SILKY SHINY HAIR! IT'S LIKE A NECKLACE! IT'S SOOO PRETTY!" "BRI! Why are you acting like this?" I asked frantically, while pulling her off of Riku and his "shiny hair".

"I found a chocolate bar when I was in that magic bag thingy!" she replied happily. "Bri, you know what sugar does to you! Back in the bag!" I reprimanded. "Do I have to?" She whined. "Yes, but I'll send you notes and stuff; plus you can come back and visit through the magic bag again when I find the boys." I stated firmly. She nodded and then jumped back into the bag. "Sorry!" I said to the traumatized Riku, "She does stuff like that when she has sugar, and I still haven't gotten the hang of controlling this bag yet." He just sat there staring into space and running his hands through his hair. "Aww, do you want a hug?" I asked. He nodded and we hugged.

It seemed like forever had gone by, and neither of us would let go. I mean, what kind of girl wouldn't want to hug Riku? And maybe Naomi was right that he liked me. We were leaning in and I was pretty sure we were about to kiss when- "Nikki! Riku! We're ready to go! The ship's packed so let's get moving." We reluctantly broke apart blushing and I agreed to sit next to him on the ship.

When we got onto the ship it was so much fun! KK, Riku, Naomi and I were playing cards and other games. Sora and Kairi were making out in the front after he set the ship to auto pilot. We didn't realize that so much time had passed until we heard an automated voice from the ship telling us we had arrived. I looked around and saw the gorgeous world I had only dreamt of visiting, and didn't even think had existed up until today. This was going to be fun.

**So what do you think? Please review so we know if we should write a longer chapter next time. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Thx-**_**Nikki, Naomi, and KK**_


	2. KK loses her Sanity

_**Okay, chapter 2. And it's going to be longer! This includes both our (Nikki & Naomi)'s POVs.**_

_**Nikki's P.O.V.**_

"Nikki! Look, it's Radiant Garden! It's so pretty, and big… I can't believe it actually exists!" Naomi was bubbling. This was her favorite world, and I could only hope we'd come back again so she could enjoy it. I was standing in between her and Riku; KK was talking animatedly to Kairi about fighting and proper outfits. Reasonably so, KK was getting bored of the outfit she had chosen because it was not as flashy as the others. Kairi said we'd have to go shopping as soon as possible anyway for our weapons and armor. We got pulled into the center of town into a shop called Randomemousity to find an outfit for KK and armor for the rest of us. Plus, they only stocked the best weapons. However, when we got in front of the store, we were attacked by a group of green creatures that would have looked like giant kimono dragons except for their huge blue tails and small wings. I looked as the Destiny Island heroes pulled out their weapons, and I realized something- we didn't have our weapons yet!

"Nikki watch out!!" KK yelled from behind me. I turned around to see one of the creatures going for my neck… I tried to kick it but it flew up a second before my foot made contact with it. In desperation, I threw my hands out… and that's when it happened. Flames shot out of my hands and burned the creature to a crisp, WHOAH! I looked around to see KK raise her hands before a strong wind blew her monster into the wall… did she do that? My question was answered when Naomi, waving her hands back and forth frantically, shot bolt of electricity right out of her hands and killed the remaining creatures. Umm… creepy but cool. Riku was staring with his mouth wide open, Sora was muttering to himself, and Kairi just looked at us a second before saying: "Ok, now we definitely need those weapons. Let's go shopping!" We followed her in and just tried to figure out what had happened back there.

KK picked out a dark blue peasant top with sleeves that hung at the bottom. She also got light blue gauchos and these awesome blue lace-up boots; these would allow her to move in combat but still be dressed prettily. We picked out our armor next. I got a necklace that increased defense and magic, while KK got a bracelet that increased attack and defense. Naomi got a hair clip that increased magic and attack powers. After that, it was finally time for the weapons, we tried every single item that was in the front… but nothing worked. Finally the man told us he had nothing else- that was until Riku casually swung the keyblade around as Kairi pretended to count the enormous wad of money she held in her hands. The Guy then lowered his voice to a whisper, "I have something in the back, but it probably won't work… these haven't worked for anybody yet. They're part of a prophecy. I'll be right back." He returned and set the boxes on the floor, I felt an energy calling me to the box in the middle; I saw my friends going to the other 2 boxes like a force was pulling them too.

"Go ahead, open them." The shopkeeper instructed. I opened my box to reveal a pink crystal sword, it was so pretty… I had to touch it. I saw Naomi staring at a pair of shiny silver Sais, and KK drooling over an iridescent scythe. All of us were almost scared to touch them... what if they weren't meant for us? "We'll all touch the weapons on the count of three alright? 1….2….3!" KK yelled as we touched the weapons… then something happened! The sword's blade blazed in black fire in my grasp, Naomi's Sais were crackling with electricity, and KK's scythe had a small tornado surrounding it… almost like our hands during that battle. Except that during the battle… it wasn't as powerful, and the fire had been orange; this was more intense. I could feel a throbbing throughout my body. But it didn't hurt; it was a surge of power… power over the element of fire. And I'm sure my friends felt it too about the elements their weapons were now exerting; don't ask me how I knew... I just did. The shopkeeper gasped for a second before rushing to the back and pulling out a scroll.

The Prophecy of The Maidens of Zealousy, it read on the front. "There will come a time when 3 girls from another world in another galaxy will appear in our galaxy. They will have the powers of fire, wind, and electricity, and will have special weapons that only they can use. The sword and scythe will allow their masters to channel their elements better through them. They, along with their defenders, will save the universe from the Draconytes along with the Keyblade wielders. The defenders will be 2 young boys who have come from the same world as the maidens, and have been separated from them. These girls will defeat the head Draconyte together, but only after they have all found their soulmates. The fate of our universe is up to them. They are: The Maidens of Zealousy." The shopkeeper read. Everyone looked shocked, and I tried to decipher the prophecy. "Matt and Alex are the defenders, and the 3 of us are the maidens… who are our soulmates, and how will we find out?"

The shop keeper looked through the scroll before nodding, "It says when you kiss them for the 1st time, you will both glow and your weapon will appear in their hands. Because nobody other than your fellow Maidens of Zealousy can touch your weapon except for you, you will know that they are your other half, that's why they can touch it because they are you in a sense." "So we have to go around kissing random boys?!" squealed Naomi excitedly. "NO! NO! That's not what it means at all! You will kiss the person only when it is actually appropriate. Like on a date or something like that." The shop keeper explained before he muttered, "kids these days." I thought back to Riku and our almost kiss back on the island. What if he was my soulmate? That would be awesome! But what if he wasn't? There was only one way to find out. I turned to Riku, "I never leave something unfinished." And with that, I kissed him.

"NIKKI! I would have expected something like that from Naomi with her last comment, but you?!" KK yelled, I didn't answer. Riku was returning my kiss, and I could feel a glowy feeling from the inside… wait- I actually was glowing, and so was Riku! He noticed too, and we broke apart, my new sword landed in his hand. "I guess you're my soulmate," Riku whispered. I nodded as he handed me my sword back. "I guess so. I'm sorry about that… I wasn't thinking… and I just wanted to know what would've happened back on the island and..." He cut me off with a kiss. Then, Naomi started yelling, "How come you get your soulmate first? He said no kissing random dudes? And what do you do? You kissed Riku with no warning... what if he hadn't been your soulmate?!" I rebutted, "Haven't you ever done something on impulse? And it worked better this way, if he hadn't been I would have known now, and we wouldn't hurt ourselves by flirting." Naomi ran over to the wall and shot the electricity out of her hands again until she calmed down. After that, KK decided to bring everything back to normal.

"So," she asked the shopkeeper, "Is there anything else we should know?" The shopkeeper looked through the scroll before answering. "Apparently the 3 of you will develop a mental link. Your defenders will develop their own between them as well. This means that the 3 of you can communicate in your minds." "That hasn't happened yet, how do you know you will?" Naomi asked. "Because the scroll says so, and it hasn't been wrong yet!" The man yelled in frustration. "Wait! You mean I have to share a brain with 2 boy-crazy hyper idiots-who are totally awesome?" KK said, she added the last part after she saw our glares. "KK… I'm not boy crazy, I'm Riku crazy! There's a difference!" I yelled. "Aren't I a boy?" Riku asked in confusion. "You are better than regular boys, plus I can't be crazy over other boys when I have a soulmate!" I explained. "Fine, so I'm going to be sharing a brain with a hyper boy-crazed idiot, and a hyper impulsive Riku-crazy idiot, who are awesome, but will disturb my peaceful thoughts?!" Asked KK. "Yes, and I feel quite sorry for you. That sword girl, I'm not sure she's even human… is it even possible to have so much energy?" The shopkeeper mused." "I've been wondering that for years." KK replied.

When they were done making fun of me, we decided to name our weapons, or rather KK and I did. Naomi refused to name her Sais, stating that it would be too confusing for her. KK decided on Current for her scythe, because it referred to the wind. I called mine Lucid Spark, referring to the way it caught on fire. After that, we decided to leave the poor storekeeper his sanity, and headed over to Merlin's house.

_**Naomi's P.O.V.**_

I was really sad; I mean Nikki got her soulmate, and I didn't get one. KK and Nikki could manipulate their elements through their hands AND their weapons. Could I? Nope, only through my hands. What did I get? Nothing. I zapped random objects through my hands because it was the only thing I could do, as we headed through the town to Merlin's house. Nikki and Riku were talking about their lives and other aspects to make them closer. KK was swinging her scythe around and controlling the wind. Kairi and Sora were making out while walking. We got to the house and Riku brought Nikki over to Merlin. I could only guess they were talking about finding the location of her brother and Alex. KK was moving random objects through the air in swirls with her scythe, and Kairi and Sora were sitting together cuddling.

I decided to just go outside and zap some more stuff, it was a great way to let out anger. I found an alley with a bunch of dumpsters and started to zap them for practice. I also tried one of the spells that Sora used in the first 2 games. I was working on another electricity bolt when I heard a male voice curse. I turned around to see the most gorgeous boy on earth, tall, blue eyed, and spiky blonde hair. Cloud Strife, the hottest male ever. "Sorry! I'm new to this and I didn't see anyone there!" I said while blushing. "Are you Naomi? I was ordered to bring you back to the house." Cloud spoke. I walked with him back to Merlin's house. As we walked in, I had a thought: _I wouldn't be breaking Nikki's no boy rule… Cloud was a MAN not a boy. _"That still counts as a boy!" Nikki and KK screamed out loud. _Huh? I didn't say anything?_ **Yes she did.** I heard KK's voice say. _Wait... is this the mind link?_ Nikki's voice rang out- but her mouth wasn't moving!

_I think it is._ I thought. _OOOH YAY!_ Nikki screamed in her thoughts. **Great… the migraines start now.** KK complained from her mind. "MERLIN HELP US!!!! GET ME MY MIND BACK TO MYSELF!!!!!!!!" KK screamed to the poor sorcerer. _No need to be so touchy KK!_ Nikki thought sarcastically. _Yes KK, don't you want to share a brain with your sister and friend for eternity?_ I joined in. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! THE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE ANNOYING! AND DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!" KK screamed. "You know, having voices in your head technically would already make you crazy." Riku remarked. "SHUT UP RIKU!!!!! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE AGONY!!!! NIKKI'S PICTURING YOU NAKED! IMAGINE SHARING A BRAIN WITH SORA AND KAIRI!!!! CAN YOU IMAGINE SEEING THAT MUCH OF THEM??!!!" "KK! Don't you be telling my man to shut up!" Nikki screamed. "No, Nikki… it's ok… I understand now." Riku said, "Merlin help her!" Merlin finally gave us these enchanted gold necklaces to put on. They would keep our minds blocked from each other, but really strong thoughts would still come through. Especially if one of us were in trouble.

Cloud began to talk, bringing us back to the present: "The defenders are in Traverse Town. We will be leaving in an hour… I'm coming with you." OOOH! More of that yummy Cloudness! He walked off, as did KK and Merlin. I could hear Riku pull Nikki aside and ask her about the nudity thing. He was smirking. Sora went off to refuel the gummy-ship, and Kairi came over to me to talk. "You feel left out and weak, right?" She asked. I nodded, how did she know? "I used to feel that way about the boys being keyblade wielders... but now, I don't. I got one too eventually. And I sense that you're the most powerful." "Thanks Kairi." I said, before running off for more target practice. After a while, we boarded the plane.

_**KK's POV**_

After our little fiasco in Radiant Garden, the gummy-ship ride to Traverse Town was quite anti-climatic. My mind was my own again… no more disturbing images of Riku, and I played go fish against Naomi and Kairi. Nikki was sleeping on Riku, and Cloud was up front chatting with Sora. After I had won my 3rd round of go-fish, we had arrived at the World Gate to Traverse Town. We were passing the line where people enter, when I heard Naomi exclaim, "OH MY GOD!!!" I turned to what she was looking at and my jaw fell open again. "Ummm.. Nikki, I think you need to see this!"

_**Ok, so there is a link to KK's shirt on our profile. Can we please have some reviews this chapter? It's making us kind of sad that no one has reviewed yet! But please no flames! We're still getting used to the whole writing together thing. Thx- LUV- KK, Naomi, and Nikki!**_


End file.
